pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Arceus The God of Pokemon
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 15:31, 2011 March 5 Anime Issues Just letting you know if you have any Anime Related Issues you know who to talk to! Whether it's Characters, Episodes or the Pocket Monsters themselves! Perhaps you want to check out Project Anime! Leave a message on my talk page by clicking the section of my signature saying "Chief Editor of the Anime Department!" also when you leave a message sign it with four ~ or click the Signature button in the top left corner of the message. I hope you'll take an interest in this wiki and perhaps visit some Anime Articles! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 16:09, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Arceus! I noticed that you are new to the wiki, so... Would you like to be friends? Ps. Giratina is one of my favorites too! :) User: SweetSophie19 Cool! I'll add you to my friends list! User: SweetSophie19 Ps. I was wonering, do you have Pokemon Battle Revolution? If so, could we exchange friend codes? Hi, Arceus! I thought you might like these! Feel free to use them on your page! User: SweetSophie19 No Problem Hey, I'm glad you liked the templates! :) I'm not a member of fanpop.com, but I'll have to check it out sometime. SweetSophie19 Re:Deletion It was deleted for copyright violation, it was blatantly copied from bulbapedia, you didn't even remove the links. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 15:08, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Template Trouble? Hey I was wondering if you'd like any userboxes for your profile? I've made some for other users. Maybe you'd like one for the Pokemon mentioned or something? Here's some examples of two I made for other users except it has your name on it because of the linkage in the template. is a fan of Mewtwo.|border-color = #9F5F9F||border-c = |id-c = }} is a fan of Mew.|border-color = #EE6AA7||border-c = |id-c = }} Let me know if you want them adding to your profile. Or if you don't want me to, or if you like them but you dislike the colours. I'll make all of the ones mentioned on your profile if you say yes to this. But it's your choice ;) Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 13:47, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Movies Also it's nice to see you copied the Movies section on my profile and edited to your liking. It's nice to know someone appreciates my ideas. :) Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 13:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Templates Oh the Userboxes? :p No trouble at all. I'd love to make some more for the other Pokemon you mentioned on your profile. My offer stands and I'll leave it to you to accept or decline it. Also if you know any users who'd like some userboxes like yours then just tell me! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 12:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Project Anime No, you do not need to be a member of PokePower or Project Anime, however you do need to tell me and Gaehwasan that you create Episodes. Leave a link of the Episodes on mine and his talk pages. It's important you tell us so we know that that article is created and that we can link the article to other pages and templates. Thank you for asking me, you did the right thing. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 13:24, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Original Series Episodes. I can't let you. You'd know why if you checked Project Anime Daily. I'll copy and paste a recent news bulletin I posted yesterday. Nobody is allowed to create any Original Series Episodes. However PokePower and Project Anime Members (And of course Ads Bureaus Sys and Bots) are allowed to edit the Original Series Episodes, unless given permission by Hstar. We need to clean them up. However Advanced Generation, Diamond and Pearl and the Best Wishes Series may''' carry on as usual'. We're only doing this so we can '''clean up, catch up and refresh ourselves'. Cinammon 115 will be doing her synopsis - when she finishes Season 1 then the break will end unless it takes months in which case the break will end.We've worked hard and we've achieved a well-earned break. If you have any confusion with any Rules or News please know you can speak in confidence to Hstar, if she is inactive you can speak to a Project Anime Member, or PokePower Leader Crimsonnavy. If anyone is caught breaking any rules (this applys to all Rules and News mentioned in Project Anime) you can be sure a member will spot this and have you warned and if continuous, punishment. If you see anyone breaking any rules, not just Project Anime tell an Admin, or if it's Anime Related tell Hstar. And no, I'm not going to change it unless someone can give me a very good reason. I've said this to other users so please don't think I'm telling you off because I'm not - If you've shown an interest in Anime Articles and you'd like to edit them continuously because you like doing so check out Project Anime, daily. That way every day you can check the News and Rules, to see if theres anything important happening or to avoid breaking rules accidently. So, to summarise, do not create any Original Series Episodes (Season 1-5) but you can create Episodes from Season 6 onwards. Check Project Anime Daily and I'm not telling you off. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 16:09, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Exploud, Episodes and Membership If you want to join Project Anime then yes I'll add you. Talk to Crimsonnavy about Exploud, I specialize in Anime not Games sorry. I've actually limited people to one Episode a day, because otherwie we end up with loads of undetailed articles. Makes sure you tell me the Episodes you create. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:07, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Project Manga I think you should talk to Crimsonnavy about Projects. I thought a PokePower Member had to raise it in a debate on the Projects Page and then PokePower Leader Crimsonnavy would decide. I can't fight for you like a Lawyer would, I'm too busy. Although if they ask for a PokePower Member's opinion I will side with you. Also I thought the Leader had to be a PokePower Member and you can only have one Leader, so one of you will have to step down you and AdventureWriter can't both be Leader. A Project is something you have to take very seriously, especially if you're Leader, it's a big responsibility and you cannot neglect it, please think about what I've said and discuss this with AdventureWriter before talking to Crimsonnavy, if you do talk to him, talk formally and do not demand things, that's rude, I wish you luck and feel free to contact me when you've made your decision. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 15:57, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Kick the Habit You really need to kick the habit of being impatient. I'm not being mean but you're jumping to conclusions to quickly. Just because someone doesn't reply straight away to they're message doesn't mean they've read it. You can't just assume that everyone's online, everyday, it doesn't work like that, in real life people have other things to do besides this wiki. Check the next day, people don't always reply right away, you never know (it's just an example but) AdventureWriter28 could be on holiday for all we know. Wait a little bit. If you conquer this I can assure you you'll benefit from it. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 16:18, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Lucky Edits Lucky Edits aren't to do with how many edits you make, they're about how many the whole wiki made (by adding up how many edits everyone has made throughout the whole time the badges have been on this wiki/created). You get them by random lucky numbers being chosen. Nobody knows how many edits the wiki has in total because so many people edit so quickly. It's pure chance you get the badge. For Example lets say you went on a wiki and (you didn't know this but) it has 1,999 and the 2,000 edit is a lucky number. You edited a page once and that 1 edit is added to the total of 1,999 edits previously made, you would get the Lucky 2,000th edit because 2000 is the Lucky Number. If you're confused by me ask Crimsonnavy I think he or an inactive PokePower Member created the badges. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 16:23, March 30, 2011 (UTC) YAAA Yes that was me, But I started hating most of the users so I left Re:Project Manga I would let you create the project, but if was to be called a PokePower project, it would need a PokePower member as the leader. Right now, I don't think there are any members interested in leader a project about Manga. Perhaps you could persuade a non-member that is interested in Manga to join PokePower to lead the project. Or if AdventureWriter28 were to get 67 more edits, they could join and lead the project. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 17:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Clarifying Actually, the amount of edits doesn't really matter, it is the quality of the edits, but having more than a few hundred does usually tell you that the user is dedicated. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 17:23, March 31, 2011 (UTC) My Position If you mean take my position in PokePower/Project Anime that will not work/can't happen because you can be an admin and a PokePower Member - Crimsonnavy's a PokePower Member and Project Anime. Also if someone moves positions - they choose who gets they're place so why are you asking Crimsonnavy? Lol, but you weren't just asking about me so that's okay. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:56, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, you can never tell - your very optimistic. I would prefer if you didn't refer to my history on this wiki as glory. I don't think you or Rabbit Lover will be a Sysop/Admin - I'm not being mean but you two have only been here for a couple of weeks. I bet when it's your fourth month you'll get an amazing job you've always wanted! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 19:39, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Project Manga :I don't read PKMN manga and I have a bad memory. IDK. Rabbit Lover 09:31, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I am on the computer a good amount of time. Also you want to be my friend? Rabbit Lover 09:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I left a message on Crimsonnavy's talk page in case you want to make an additional comment to my message. Also thanks :) Rabbit Lover 09:51, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::THe pictures were irrelevant in my opinion. If I am wrong undelete the VS. Mew image cuz I saw PKMN Adventures 1 book there so I removed the picture. Brb g2g to the bathroom. Rabbit Lover 09:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'll explain this to you. If they don't know what manga is, the can simply go to the Pokémon Manga article or even the Pokémon Adventures article to read up about the info on what manga is and what Pokémon Adventures is and the book covers. P.S. To revert an edit, click on history then ONLY click on the undo button on the most recent edit to revert it. Rabbit Lover 10:13, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I know what a manga is. Also I see you want sysop powers too hmm? Same here. Crimsonnavy doesn't know if he is going to promote us right now. Rabbit Lover 10:18, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I restored the images on the article on VS Mew. K? Rabbit Lover 10:21, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Lucky Badge :Race ya for it. I am contributing to help the wiki not for sysop powers. What about you? Rabbit Lover 10:50, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sysop Actually, that refers to the PokePower membership, a user becoming an admin depends solely on the bureaucrat's standards. I am sorry, but at this time I am not promoting users to Admin. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 12:07, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Well if you want to join, it is up to the other members too, ask the ACTIVE members if you can join. I think Hstar and Gaehwasan are the only other active members. I am sure that they will say yes. 12:19, April 1, 2011 (UTC) PokePower Would you like to join PokePower? You have 800+ edits. If you do I think you would be a good organizer like me. We categorize the wiki pages and help with articles. I could yell a to-do list if you do join. if you want to join respond on my talkpage, and I will discuss it with the other members. Thank you.''Gator''fan6 14:29, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ok I will tell Crimsonnavy about you wanting to join. I will do my best to convince him. It is all in his hands now because he is the leader of PokePower.''Gator''fan6 14:57, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::No. Once you join PokePower you will stay a PokePower member as long as this wiki stays up and running. There are no worries. And if that was the case I would be demoted many times and other members would to.''Gator''fan6 15:09, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Unfortanetly they are not. But if you work very hard and contribute a lot there is a chance you can be promoted.''Gator''fan6 15:18, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::No you can do all around stuff but the organizational category means you are very skilled and they leave you to categorize most of the time. You will not get demoted if you edit other than categorizing.''Gator''fan6 15:26, April 1, 2011 (UTC) My Approval You have my approval, here at PokePower we discuss things we eachother before taking action so that's why Crimsonnavy said to ask. I'm happy for you to join (I'd like it if you made up a job that PokePower doesn't already have e.g. Game Builder the more jobs PokePower Member have the more we can care for this wiki, but on the other hand if you see someone who has a job you'd like to do you there's no reason that you can't join them in that job (although you might want to ask if their comfortable with that.) I reckon you'd be a good Multi-Tasker but that's just my opinion. If you make it then Welcome To PokePower! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 15:33, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Approval p.2 :I am going to approval you too but I hope you will always do you best. This Wikia really lacks in depth of information and we really more actie users who actively make good edits. I hope you join PokePower not for status but for the Wikia community. — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 18:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Sig Ok - you would go - { {AGP_Sig|text=what you want to write} } when using don't place the gaps inbetween the { and } :) The only reason I placed them there was so the Sig wouldn't be used. Stop, we have an Episode Guide. Why did you create the category "List of Episodes" We have an Episode Guide for a reason, and we do not need anymore Episodes Categories currently. Please stop adding Episodes to that category. I have marked the category to be deleted. Please undo all you categorizing for "List of Episodes" by this time tomorrow or I'll have to get a bot, Crimsonnavy or myself to clear it up. I'll start undoing now I'd be very grateful if you could help - I'm supposed to be doing other things, and after all you made the category. Thank you. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 19:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ??? Now it just looks wierd now that you have my old profile picture. ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 20:01, April 1, 2011 (UTC) And right when I was thinking about changing it back... ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 20:02, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Platinum Chapter Hiya! So ho'w it been? Also The Platinum chapter has started yes! I'm readingit online and its so amazing! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 06:28, April 2, 2011 (UTC) OF COURSE! :D I'm a major fan of Pokemon Adventures. Also the way Lance is portrayed in the manga was cool! He's a bad guy person their! :D You can count on me :D Also sorry if i'm late, i don't have unlimited internet access, moslty im online for three or four days most of the time :( Anyways im handled a project once on another wiki so it's okay :D Though ill be more on the volumes. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 06:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) How about the volumes? the same with the chapters? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 06:58, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna start with the volumes [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 07:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok, congrats :D Can i be also in your friend list? :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 07:28, April 2, 2011 (UTC) thanks :D congrats on being a pokepower anyways i'm ready to help in the manga part :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 07:34, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... well okay, if you want to.... give me one day :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 07:42, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Nice one :) Also you changed your pic from Arceus to Giratina? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 08:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i thought i should change it to something recognizable, the character that used to be there is not that known that much because that anime isn't known that much either :( Also i changed it because Glaceoon is one of the eevee evolutions :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 08:35, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah guess so :) Anyways did you play pokemon black? :D I loved the game so much after playing it! :D Though when i went to black city it was empty and a few buildings O_O and apperantly you need to connect another nds to have more poeple in black city, though my problem is not many peopl in my country right now has pokemon black and white since it was just released O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 08:45, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh i also have a talk bubble (check amyroselove talk page) though i rarely use it here. And i do know how to but i think it's too early to make it since it's not official yet. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 08:52, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Wait, IT'S OFFICIAL?! (Wow...note to self: buy tons of internet cards so the internet won't expire) '' So it's official huh? What happened when i was gone for three days? Because i'm kinda suprised O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:02, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Just one thing to say.... WOW..... :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:09, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Umm.......ok. I'll try. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:58, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Funny Pic I laughed so hard when i saw Looker flying away like a superman O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 10:40, April 2, 2011 (UTC) There's another pic but i think it would be wrong to post it :P Because he got attacked by a gallade of the frontier brain of the battle castle and his coat got shreded :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 11:18, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yup, so i don't think its a good idea to post it :P Hahaha, also Looker appears in Pokemon Black and White right? It's so funny that he gave a fishing rod and the player's mom asked what does this have to do with the seven sages? '''Absolutely nothing'. Hahaha, Looker is so funny for an Interpol agent :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 11:25, April 2, 2011 (UTC) *Thinks through the moment and laughs* LOL. Looker is one funny interpol agent :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 11:33, April 2, 2011 (UTC) *the more i read the more i find Riley in the manga so cool! :D Anyways, i wonder what will Lance do in Pokemon Heartgold and Soulsilver Arc :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 12:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Pkmn Teams The Pokemon Teams have already been made, no more can be created, unless given permission by Evanf and Darkraian10. Unfortunately I don't know if there's space so you'll have to ask those two. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 11:42, April 2, 2011 (UTC) PokePower You may join PokePower, add the and the templates to your user page and add your sig to the main PokePower page. I have given you the title deputy Organizer. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 15:31, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :And about the creating a new Pokemon Team, you will have to ask Darkraian10, he is temporarily leading Pokemon Teams. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 15:52, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Well for it to be considered a PokePower project, it needs to be added to the Project page, which I have done. After a week or so it can then be created. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 15:59, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, just add your sig to the Project page. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 16:07, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::That is excellent! Congrats! Rabbit Lover 16:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Er... what is PokePower? Rabbit Lover 16:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday to the Arceus King! :I saw your blog and I wanted to drop by to say Happy Birthday to you! Also you got a 3DS? I am getting one in four days :) Rabbit Lover 06:06, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Best for me is Nintendogs + Cats. By the way, no the are not any Pokemon 3DS games yet. Sorry :( Rabbit Lover 11:04, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Team Sorry, but Evanf doesn't want us making any new Pokemon teams until if he ever decides to make them. ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 21:54, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey, happy birthday (though it's late) anyways i wish you best of luck on many moreb-days to come :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 11:52, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Cool! We like simular things! By the way, which Harry Potter character is your favorite? Other than Harry and his friends, Sirius Black is my favorite. SweetSophie19 (19:23, April 6, 2011 (UTC)) To-Do list Organizer The to-do list for organizers is fish the category seven to one ratio gender and add to category pokemon by gender. You will find the list at bulbapedia. Just type in the above in the search box their and it should appear or just go to bulbasaur and click on the category.''Gator''fan6 22:12, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hey i owe you for supporting me to become a pokepower member :) I'm already approved so thanks for supporting me :) Anyways let's start: Project Manga Well, to start off, the character pages should look like Yellow's page. Check out Yellow's page. I added a quotaion at the top and the gallery part is divided by each chapter, it's the same with the plot overview, anyways let's start Project Manga! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 02:47, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Uhm... :You say you were going to be inactive. Howcome you are not? Rabbit Lover 08:14, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Phooey :(. I am pending for a member on PokePower. Want to vote for me? The current score for me is 1-0. Rabbit Lover 08:22, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you :). You are my pal. Rabbit Lover 08:38, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey yor Active :) Hey, i see your active :) how's it been? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, odn't worry, i won't neglect it :) It's nice to see you active again :) I've tried asking some other users in other wiki sites i work on but only one replied that they read the manga :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) i'd rather aggree with the zoey part than the other characters :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:42, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Manga, Anime, Cartoon, Games Your edit on my talk page. Thats okay if you dont want to be part of the electric team because your part of pokepower.I am also sorry that I dint get to your first message intill now my computer would not let me edit. Just so you know if there is ever a spot on the electric team and you want to be on it I promis you that spot before anyone else.Bakugancollecter 19:44, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Harry Potter Remus is my second favorite character. And I actually felt sorry for Snape in The Deathly Hallows; you find out that he was the red herring of the series. SweetSophie19 (19:55, April 8, 2011 (UTC)) A better title for him might be the Byronic Hero. Vulkan He'Stan 20:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Hey please check the inazuma eleven wiki if you can :) that's the first wiki i joined, i joined it when the badge system wasn't even there! :D Anyways please? :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 04:21, April 9, 2011 (UTC)